


Suit and Tie

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Series: Winning Isn't Everything [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca in a dress, Kommissar in a suit. Both are mutually impressed by the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned! This is a sort of AU-ish scenario that would take place on an evening before Worlds, but after all the teams are in Copenhagen. It’s been a good while since I’ve written any NSFW stuff, and this turned out a lot longer than I expected it to. Let me know if it’s any good. I started writing this like... three months ago, so I don’t even know anymore.

“Tell me again why we have to go to this thing?” Beca asked, as she looked in the mirror and adjusted her dress.

Chloe came up behind the brunette, putting her hands on the other girl’s shoulders. “The hotel is hosting a banquet for all of the acapella teams. It’d be unprofessional if we didn’t show up.” She looked at her friend in the mirror and smiled. “You look amazing.”

The brunette snorted, rolling her eyes. “Pffft, no. _You_ look amazing. I’m just... here. In a dress.”

Before the redhead could respond, Fat Amy cut in. “Hey Bloe, could you two hurry it up? We’ve gotta go soon!” She turned to look at them, pointing to herself. “And I’m pretty sure _I_ look the most amazing here, so there you go. Problem solved.”

Beca laughed, shaking her head as she followed Amy out to where the rest of the Bellas were waiting, Chloe trailing close behind. As the Bellas walked together toward the banquet hall, Beca looked around at her fellow teammates. Emily was practically vibrating with excitement as Chloe talked to her about the prospects of winning Worlds.

The Bellas leader chuckled to herself as she watched Amy strut boldly ahead of them all. Stacie was talking to Ashley, Jessica, and Flo about checking out the scene for “any and all attractive people”. Lily was quietly beat boxing, while Cynthia-Rose nodded her head to the beat.

Once they reached the banquet hall, they stood in awe, admiring the scene. A waiter came up to them and led them to their designated tables. Beca sat at one table with Chloe, Amy, Emily, and Cynthia-Rose, while the other five girls went to the table next to theirs.

Beca looked around, watching as the various other teams arrived, each dressed in formal wear that seemed to represent their countries. The brunette narrowed her eyes as she caught sight of a familiar group dressed in all black.

“Oh man, they look sharp...” Emily noted as she watched them walk in.

Beca put a hand on the freshman’s shoulder. “Easy there, Legacy. Just their usual intimidation tactics.”

Chloe huffed. “Yeah, Emily, don’t let them throw you off your game. They’re our rivals, and like Beca said, we’re gonna kick their asses! Right, ladies?”

Affirmation and cheering rang out amongst the group, but Beca had stopped paying attention. Her jaw dropped as the leader of their rival team strode in. Kommissar was dressed in a sleek suit, all black, of course, save for a striking white tie.

“Oh, that’s... not fair...”

The German’s eyes scanned the hall, glinting with intrigue as they stopped on the tiny brunette. Beca’s eyes widened as she realized she got caught staring, and quickly looked away, finding a sudden interest in the tablecloth.

“Beca?”

The brunette’s head jerked up, and she looked at Chloe. “What?”

Chloe tilted her head. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m-“

“Barden Bellas!” Kommissar greeted the table as she approached.

Beca squeaked out a response. “Fine! _God_ , you’re fine. I- I mean, I’m fine! Just- just fine, Chloe. Perfectly. Fine...” The brunette cringed at her verbal blunder.

The DSM leader smirked, glancing down at Beca, and if the smaller girl wasn’t still so embarrassed from her little slip-up, she could have sworn the blonde had given her a quick look-over. Before she could stutter out any other embarrassing comments, Chloe stood, challenging the woman.

“Where’s your guard dog?”

Kommissar raised an eyebrow. “Pieter? He is with the team.” She gestured over to DSM’s tables, where Pieter was indeed seated. “I simply wanted to wish you good luck.” She smirked. “You will need it. _Bon appétit_.”

Beca couldn’t stop the words she blurted out next. “Hey, I’m sexually confused enough with the suit already! Don’t go throwing other languages in there!” She groaned, dropping her face into her hands. “Dammit...”

Kommissar looked at the brunette with a smug grin. “Perhaps you would like to hear more?”

Chloe saved her friend from another dose of word vomit, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. “She’s perfectly fine without your ‘superior grasp of language’, _thanks._ ”

The German glanced at the redhead, then back at Beca, who refused to make eye contact. The woman’s smirk returned. “Hm. At least you have accepted that it is superior. Very well.” She turned to walk away, her hand just barely brushing the tiny brunette’s arm, causing the girl to shiver.

Chloe sat down, fuming as she watched Kommissar saunter back toward her table. “Honestly, who does she think she is?”

Beca shook her head and stood up. “I’m, uh... I’m gonna go to the bathroom...”

The brunette made her way through the maze of tables toward the restrooms, her head still hung in embarrassment. She pushed the door open and went to stand at the sink, taking a deep breath as she stared at herself in the mirror. Groaning in frustration, she smacked her fist on the table, heaving a deep sigh.

“God, Beca, what the hell is wrong with you...? She’s just your rival. Nothing else.”

“Then perhaps I could become something else?”

The brunette jumped, whipping around to see Kommissar leaning back against the door with her arms crossed, donning her signature smirk. The smaller girl gulped, her knees almost buckling as she fully took in the blonde, her breath visibly quickening.

“H-how did you– I didn’t even hear you coming!”

The German pushed herself off of the door, locking it, and strolled leisurely toward the brunette with a predatory glint in her eyes. “No, but I promise you, little _Maus_...” She stopped in front of Beca, leaning down so she was inches from the girl’s face, her lips curling up into a wolfish grin. “Everyone... will hear _you_.”

The smaller girl’s face burned bright red at the blonde’s implication, and she turned back around, staring intensely down at the counter. “If-... if you think this is an invitation, it totally is. Wait, what? No- I mean, it’s... it’s _not!_ ”

Kommissar grinned. “It seems you are conflicted about this.”

Beca opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to find any words of protest to throw at the blonde. “I- you-... Ugh, why did you have to wear a damn _suit??_ Like you weren’t flawless enough already!”

The taller woman raised an eyebrow as the girl clapped her hands over her mouth, internally cursing at herself. “Or maybe not so conflicted after all.”

Kommissar stepped closer, pressing into the smaller girl, who braced herself against the sink as the blonde ran her hands down Beca's sides. The taller woman's mouth came level with her ear as she whispered, "Let me see that thong."

Had it not been for the German pinning her against the counter, the brunette was sure she would have dropped to the ground at that point. Beca shivered in anticipation, voicing no complaints as Kommissar slid her dress up and over her waist.

The blonde's eyebrows raised in surprise as her palm found bare ass. She glanced down curiously and found nothing but a simple, thin strip of lace that only covered the essentials. Her gaze shifted up to study her tiny rival, a flush quickly spreading across the smaller girl's face.

"You actually wore a thong?" A smirk returned to the German’s face. “Naughty little _Maus_...”

Beca's eyes were still fixed on the counter as she muttered a response. "I wanted to feel sexy, okay?"

The taller woman hummed in approval. "And sexy, you are."

The brunette looked up, not sure if she had heard correctly. "I- I am...?"

Kommissar nodded, watching Beca’s reflection. "If you don't believe it, perhaps I could... convince you?"

A blush returned to the smaller girl’s face as the German's hand began to trace along the waistband of her thong. She exhaled shakily, muttering under her breath. "Fuck..."

Beca caught the woman's questioning gaze in the mirror. The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes fluttering closed as the blonde stroked her hipbone. "K-Kommissar, I..."

"Tell me what you want, little _Maus_."

“I... you... God, just-" Beca reached back, grabbing the woman's tie. "Get your mouth over here." She turned around, pulling the German toward her, and kissed her fiercely.

Kommissar chuckled against her lips. "Be careful with the tie, feisty _Maus_. This is pure silk."

The smaller girl rolled her eyes. "So bossy. Isn’t this event supposed to be black tie or something?"

The blonde leaned down, pressing a kiss to Beca’s neck. “They did not specify.”

Another involuntary shiver coursed through the girl’s body. “W-well, you look illegally hot anyway.”

Kommissar grinned. “What do Americans say... ‘dress to impress’, _ja_?”

“And back to the German...” The combination of a foreign language in her ear and the taller woman’s impossibly soft hands gliding gently down her form was driving Beca insane. “God, how do you _do_ that...?”

“Do what?”

Beca looked up, inhaling sharply as piercing blue eyes watched intently her. “You...” She shook her head, trying to collect her thoughts. “You just... drive me crazy without even _doing_ anything. And I’m over here totally falling apart, and you’re just all fine and together and everything.”

The German smirked. “Not to worry, little _Maus_. I can catch you.” She leaned in again, her nose brushing against the tiny Bellas captain. “If you will let me.”

Whatever amount of resolve Beca had left crumbled. She closed the space between them, clinging to the blonde like her life depended on it. Kommissar lifted the smaller girl onto the counter, their lips still attached, and the blonde moaned as Beca nipped at her bottom lip.

“Mm... feisty _Maus,_ indeed. I was not expecting you to be so forward. It’s a pleasant surprise.”

The brunette could feel her face flushing again. “Let’s just get this over with. My team’s gonna wonder where I am.”

Kommissar nodded. “Of course. I would like nothing better.” She leaned down again to trail kisses along Beca’s neck, sweeping aside the girl’s dress straps to access her collarbones. “Red is a daring color. It looks good on you.”

The smaller girl bit back a moan at the sensation of the German’s supple lips on her heated skin. “Th-thanks...”

As one of the taller woman’s hands caressed Beca’s thigh, the other hand went to the back of the girl’s dress, easing the zipper down. Beca gasped as long fingers splayed across her back, and she arched forward, leaning into her rival.

Kommissar’s hand on the brunette’s thigh moved up to her shoulder, skimming gently back up her side along the way. Beca closed her eyes as she felt both of the blonde’s hands toying with her straps, her cheeks burning even hotter as the top of her dress fell to her waist.

The brunette was almost sure she heard a sharp intake of breath, but when she opened her eyes, the German was already making her move. Beca gasped as Kommissar ventured across the expanse of her chest with a barrage of hot, wet kisses, leaving marks that would certainly still be there the next day.

The taller woman’s hands had traveled back down to the smaller girl’s thighs, pulling her to the edge of the counter. Beca’s head fell back against the mirror as one of Kommissar’s hands teased, lingering closer and closer to where she needed it.

The smaller girl wiggled toward Kommissar, trying to gain friction, and groaned in frustration as she failed. The German took notice and grinned. “Patience, little _Maus_. I don’t want to punish you if I don’t have to.”

“Ugh, just do _something_ , would y- _oh..._ ” Beca’s eyes fluttered closed as she felt light pressure against her still covered crotch. She could practically _hear_ the taller woman’s smirk, and her face felt unbearably hot from embarrassment.

“Look at you... so wound up, and I haven’t done a thing.”

“Y-you did... some things...”

“Not enough to make you this wet. Tell me, little _Maus..._ were you expecting this to happen? Were you, perhaps... _hoping_...?”

The brunette could barely concentrate on her rival’s smug words, what with the woman’s finger _barely_ grazing her crotch and her other hand stroking the girl’s hip at a torturously slow pace. “I...”

A low chuckle sounded. “Your face almost matches your dress.”

“Sh-shut up. God, y- you’re terrible. I swear, I’m gonna- _ahh!_ ” Beca’s words were lost as Kommissar’s fingers slipped past her thong and easily into her. She braced one hand back against the counter, her other hand flying out to grab the blonde’s shoulder. Her hips started to buck of their own accord in a desperate attempt to get the German impossibly closer.

As Kommissar busied her hand, thrusting and curling mercilessly inside the brunette, she indulged in the moans that the smaller girl wasn’t able to hold back. Her other hand wandered back up to Beca’s breasts, palming one and roughly pinching the nipple.

A sudden jolt of pain shot through the Bellas captain, combining with the pleasure she was receiving, and she arched forward again, her neck straining as a particularly loud moan was torn from her throat. Kommissar leaned forward to capture her lips, swallowing the sound and all that followed.

The smaller girl’s grip tightened on the blonde’s shoulder, an indication that she was getting close, and the German could feel the brunette start to clench around her fingers. Her thumb came down, rubbing Beca’s clit roughly, eliciting a harsh gasp and a final, keening moan with a precise curl of her fingers.

Beca slumped back against the mirror, watching dazedly as Kommissar carefully slid her fingers out, cleaning them in the sink and checking her appearance in the part of the mirror that the smaller girl’s body wasn’t blocking. The DSM leader glanced over at her with another haughty smirk.

“You look almost...” Kommissar tilted her head in thought. “Defeated.”

The brunette glared, willing her breath to slow down so she could retort. “Yeah, well you look... still totally flawless.” Her face scrunched up in irritation. “Dammit.”

Another chuckle came from the woman. “Consider this a preliminary consolation prize.”

Beca stared at her incredulously. “For _what_?”

The German grinned. “For when you lose at Worlds, of course.”

The Bellas leader huffed. “Okay...” She gathered what strength she had left to sit up, pulling the top of her dress back on, and glared at her rival. “Just ‘cause you totally blew my mind just now, _doesn’t_ mean you’re gonna beat us at Worlds.”

Beca shrank back as Kommissar strode closer, wary of what the taller woman might do. The blonde took notice, raising an eyebrow. “Do I scare you, little _Maus_?”

The smaller girl scoffed. “Psh, It’s scary how attractive you are.” She growled, smacking her forehead. “Ugh, can’t I go at least _one_ time without accidentally complimenting you?”

Kommissar reached forward, patting her cheek. “I take it well. Now, you take it well when you lose to us, _ja_?”

Before Beca could respond, she froze as the taller woman’s hand began to slide from her cheek down to her neck, and made its way down her spine. An involuntary shiver wracked her body, and she looked up at the blonde. “Wh-what are you-”

The girl’s question was answered as her rival’s hand came back up, accompanied with the zipper on her dress. “Oh...” Kommissar looked her over carefully, smoothing down wrinkles and straightening her dress out.

She blushed as the woman’s hands ran back over her body, reminding herself that this wasn’t supposed to feel as good as it did. “Um... thanks...”

The DSM leader wordlessly offered her hand to the brunette, who took it and descended from the counter. Beca staggered a little, and held onto the counter, her legs still recovering from their previous activity. She stuck her hand out, blindly pointing at Kommissar. “Shut up.”

“I said nothing.”

“Yeah, but I can hear you basking in your so-called ‘superiority’.”

The blonde shook her head. “I’m not basking. Not until we conquer Worlds, anyway. _Then_ we will be truly superior.”

The smaller girl rolled her eyes. “Pfft, ‘conquer’...”

Kommissar shrugged. “Should be easy. I conquered you.”

Beca huffed. “You did _not_ ‘conquer’ me.”

The taller woman headed toward the door and unlocked it. Before stepping out, she took something out of her pocket. “I think this begs to differ.”

The brunette squinted. “What is-...” Her eyes widened at the sight of lace, and she closed her legs tightly. “You-! That’s my-... how did you-??” Beca watched, completely mortified, as her thong disappeared back into her rival’s pocket.

The German looked back at her, smiling politely. “This was a good experience. I learned much about you. But now, I’m afraid I must rejoin my team. Pieter worries, you see.” She opened the door, and stepped back out into the banquet hall. “Enjoy your dinner, little _Maus_.”

Beca stared at the door for a moment, then shook herself out of her stupor. She turned back to the mirror, grimacing at her appearance. “Shit, my hair’s a mess...” She did her best to fix it and washed her face, patting it dry and taking a shaky breath. “Okay.”

The brunette walked to the door, opening it carefully, and stepped out. She clasped her hands in front of her as inconspicuously as she could manage and walked slowly back to her table, where everyone was busy eating or talking.

As she slid back into her seat, she prayed to whatever god would listen that she wasn’t blushing as everyone turned to look at her. Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Becs? Jeez, where did you go?? You’ve been gone for almost half an hour.”

Beca glanced around nervously. “I... uh...” She made the mistake of looking over at DSM’s tables, where she found Kommissar smirking at her. The brunette quickly averted her gaze, sputtering out the first thing that came to mind. “Ihadtoseeamanaboutahorse!”

Her co-captain’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What?”

Fat Amy spoke up. “Ah, I gotcha.” She nudged Chloe. “She had to go number two.”

Beca groaned internally at her decision, but went with it as the blonde looked at her sympathetically. “Didn’t get to go before we left, huh?”

“Uh, nope. Just, you know... ran out of time...”

Amy nodded. “Yeah, I know that feeling. Like when you have to leave, but it’s almost out-”

“Okay, Amy, I think we get the picture!” Beca’s shoulders sagged in relief as Chloe interrupted the other girl’s potentially disgusting train of thought.

“Hey, Beca...”

The brunette looked at Emily, who was squinting at something. “What is it, Legacy?" She looked down at herself. "Is there something on me?”

Emily pointed around one of her dress straps. “What’s that...?”

Cynthia-Rose raised her eyebrows. “Girl, that’s a love bite.”

“ _What??_ ” Beca winced at Chloe’s outburst, and she shrank back as the other table of Bellas had turned to see what all the commotion was about. “Beca... what did you _do_...?”

Stacie grinned. “More like _who_ did you do?”

“Stacie!”

The tall brunette shrugged at Chloe. “What? It’s true, isn’t it?”

The redhead turned back to Beca, narrowing her eyes. “I really don’t want to believe that...”

Amy put a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “Let’s be real about this. That German lady from DSM _has_ been looking like she’d eat Beca.”

“If you know what she means.”

“Stacie!”

Stacie rolled her eyes. “Chloe, you know it happened. There’s no denying with a hickey like _that_ to show for it.”

“Stacie!” Beca hissed at the taller girl, hoping she’d just shut up so Chloe wouldn’t get any more pissed than she was. The redhead had her eyes closed. _Not a good sign_ , Beca thought.

“Beca... we need to talk. _Now_.” Chloe stood, grabbing her friend’s arm.

“Uh... could we maybe just... talk here?” Beca carefully removed the redhead’s hand, crossing her legs self-consciously. “I... don’t think I should get up too much...”

“Damn, girl, did she work you _that_ good?”

Beca glared at Cynthia-Rose. “Not helping.”

The brunette jerked as a long pair of arms draped over her shoulders. “Well, you’ve gotta tell us everything now!”

Beca sighed. “Stacie, this really isn’t a good time.”

“Of course it is! The sex is still fresh on your mind, you know? The kisses, the touches, the taste of-”

“Stacie!” Chloe’s glare was almost lethal. She huffed, turning on her heel and striding toward the exit.

Beca grimaced as she watched the furious redhead leave. “Dammit...”

“Sooo...”

“Stacie, I’m not telling you anything.”

Amy moved over to the seat that Chloe had left, nudging Beca’s arm. “But you’d tell me, right? Your best friend, Fat Amy?”

“No.” She glanced around, noticing the rest of the Bellas hopeful stares. “Oh my god, I’m not telling any of you guys anything!”

“That’s quite a shame.”

Beca froze as she heard an awfully familiar accent. “I... I don’t need you here.”

“Oh? But your friends are so curious. I’d be happy to tell them.”

Stacie perked up. “Really?”

Kommissar glanced at her. “I would, of course, require something in exchange.”

Amy pointed at Beca. “You want her, right? Take her.”

“Amy!”

Amy shrugged. “What? She wants you, you want her... it works.”

Kommissar chuckled. “You must learn to control your team, little _Maus_. Worlds is a competition.” Her gaze swept over the Bellas. “Not a circus.”

Beca’s jaw twitched, and she shot up, glaring at the German. “Yeah, well at least we’re not weirdos who wear leather all the time!” She sneered, suddenly feeling confident. “Speaking of which, where’s your leather tonight?”

“Feisty _Maus_...” Kommissar smirked, throwing the girl’s confidence as she leaned in closer to the Bellas captain. “You have not seen what I wore under this suit.”

The smaller girl swallowed hard as explicit images flooded her mind, and she pulled back like she had been burned. The other Bellas watched the exchange, murmurs of confusion filling Beca’s ears. The DSM leader cupped her cheek, smiling venomously.

“Don’t think too hard about it. We don’t want your tiny brain to get overwhelmed. It would be unfortunate to fail at Worlds before you even begin.”

Beca bit back a whimper as the taller woman’s hand left her cheek, and she watched as the blonde strode casually back to her table. “Shit...”

“I know, right? Now we’ll never get to know what happened.”

“Stacie!” Beca groaned, turning back to face the interrogation that was sure to happen. She cast another glance back at their rivals’ tables, where Kommissar was about to take her seat again. The German noticed the brunette’s stare and patted her pocket, winking at the smaller girl. 

Beca sighed heavily, muttering to herself. “It’s gonna be a long night...”


End file.
